Revenge
by FalconHalo
Summary: title is a fail i know... Link seeks revenge on Ganondorf, and after five years, he might finally have him. rated T for violence and language in future chapters. first fic, so no flaming please! TP, AU. first chapter is short, future ones will be longer!
1. Searching

**Author's note: this is my first fic, so no flaming please! Constructive criticism and friendly reviews welcome!**

**I do not own LoZ. The all-powerful Nintendo does.**

**Revenge**

Every time… every time he got close, almost had him, he slipped away!

It was almost as though the goddesses had cursed his hunt for Ganondorf, for the… thing that had destroyed everyone and everything he held dear. Ordon… castle town… Zelda…

Midna… his heart clenched at the memory of that night when she had died in his arms, and he rode on, forcing back tears.

Five years of searching had not been good on Epona, and she was getting old. He would have to let her go soon, and find a new horse.

_Another thing lost…_ there was simply not a replacement for Epona. He would never find such a fine mare, such a good friend.

Five years of searching had led Link here, to the remains of Death Mountain. He rode through all that remained of Kakariko Village, a few charred piles of wood and bones.

Eventually, he got through Magmoor Caverns. This time, Ganondorf would not escape. This time there was nowhere to run.

He reached the door, opening it and stepping through.

**Cliffhanger! I am evil! Reviews are my soul, without them I cannot write the next chapter!**


	2. The Battle

**Review received. Energy transferred. Here's the next chapter, not even going to bother with the disclaimers anymore.**

Link tripped, fell in the lava, and died. The end.

**(ducks into bunker) it was a joke! I swear! Here's the real chapter 2!**

As Link stepped through the door, he saw the familiar figure of Ganondorf through the smoke.

As he stood there watching it, it turned around.

"Ah, Link! I was wondering when you would arrive!"

"You won't slip away this time, coward."

"My, such spirit! Isn't that what you said the last two times we met?"

Without answering, Link drew the master sword and slashed at Ganondorf, cleaving through his armor and sending a spray of blood into the air.

Taken by surprise, Ganondorf staggered back, then growled, and punched Link, sending him flying into the wall. It almost ended there, had Link not used the clawshot to stop himself from falling into the lava.

A long battle, which I am too lazy to fully write down, ensued. Both Link and Ganondorf were tired out and took several hits from the other.

Link thrusted with the master sword, embedding it in Ganondorf's gut. Ganondorf fell backwards, the sword pulled out of Link's grasp.

As Link pulled out his knife and went for Ganondorf's throat, he was thrown back by a huge blast of dark energy, which knocked him aside then proceeded to take out the wall.

Ganondorf stood over Link as he struggled to regain control of his body. Holding his sword in his right hand and wrenching out the master sword with his left, he raised both swords as the master sword turned black and red.

Still paralyzed, Link closed his eyes. _This is it. I failed._

When the ground shook. Ganondorf looked around in alarm and backed up slightly, lowering the swords.

Just as Link was able to move, the ground directly underneath Ganondorf crumbled. As he fell, Link rushed over to the edge of the pit and looked within, to see what had happened to his lifelong foe.

**Cliffie again! Yay! (dodges throwing axe)review, or… or… ah screw it, just review!**


	3. Victory?

**The plot development here might surprise you a bit. If it's what you expected, good prediction; if you don't like it, let me know, but don't bitch **_**too**_** much.**

Ganondorf was impaled on a stone spike, the ghost of shock and disbelief still etched on his face.

Link stared in equal shock. Then slowly sheathed the master sword.

_It is done. I just wish it had been by my hand._

Before he left, he had a thought.

_The stories say the triforce of power brought Ganondorf back several times… if I can take control of it…_

Link climbed down into the pit, taking care not to meet the same fate as Ganondorf. Taking Ganondorf's hand, Link removed it with a quick chop from the master sword. Then dropped the hand in surprise.

The hand, along with the rest of Ganondorf's body, was quickly decomposing.

In a matter of seconds, all that was left of Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, the tyrant that had captured Hyrule, was dust from his bones.

In the pile of fine gray powder, the was a glint of dark gold.

As Link picked up the triforce, a black surge of corruption washed out of it and traveled up his arm, heading for his head.

His eyes widened in shock as the corruption engulfed him.

**I'm spending way too much time in this bunker… at least I have a computer… please review!**


End file.
